<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wolf Or Other by moontiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085144">A Wolf Or Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontiger/pseuds/moontiger'>moontiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Wolf Or Other (ROBLOX), Roblox (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alden Is Done With Everyone, Asexual Character, Brook &amp; Melvin Are Twins, Character Development, Crushes, Dark, Elton Is A Little Shit, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Holly Is A Little Shit, How Do I Tag, Killing, LGBTQ Character, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mystery, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Religious Guilt, Slow Build, Suspense, Witchcraft, Wizards, York Is A Little Shit, alden best girl, but also extremely religious so rip stokely, idk how long this will be, it's mainly platonic, it's medieval times but u already know, its not his fault doe blame the family upbringing JSGSJHSGSJG, lord this one is tagged even worse then my other fic, oakley is a grandpapi, oliver is babie, radella leonardo and melvin are ceo of dramaticness, sorry if ur fave dies :( i randomized it, stokely best boy, there's mention of crushes but it's not the sole focus, who is the wolf :o, why isn't there a bigger fandom for this game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontiger/pseuds/moontiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a full moon that night, people rush into the grand house at the top of the lane to seek shelter from the howling they heard.</p><p>It wasn’t that scary, really, but the sheer thought of the rumoured wolf nearing their village, they had to take extra precautions. Stokely just couldn’t believe he and the other knights left the castle all abandoned and alone.</p><p>(Credits to VitalWinter for the game itself, and this fic was originally made for the A Wolf Or Other Fandom Wiki.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brook &amp; Melvin, No Romantic Relationship(s), Stokely &amp; Alden, Stokely &amp; Oakley, stalden are bffs and brookvin are twins, stokely is oakley's grandson, well maybe stoliver but i said maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so first of all i would like to say... this fandom needs to be bigger, and second, this game does not belong to me! it belongs to VitalWinter on roblox ^^</p><p>since the game has no set backstory or a story at all, everything written is just my thoughts/the fandom's general thoughts. also, in this story alden is a girl. but you can change the words to boy or anything else in your head ^^</p><p>sorry if your favorite character dies. i randomized it. -tbhrobin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a full moon that night, people rushed into the grand house at the top of the lane to seek shelter from the howling they heard. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that scary, really, but the sheer thought of the rumoured wolf nearing their village, they had to take extra precautions. Stokely just couldn’t believe he and the other knights left the castle all abandoned and alone. </p><p> </p><p>Heavy rain pads against the ground as a number of people walk into the house. It wasn’t a coincidence, they were already a small village. Stokely remembers vaguely having seen a few of the faces before, besides his best friend Alden and the other knights who walk beside him. He closes the door and turns around with a worried expression, facing all of the people who were huddled in the main room with the stairs. No one knew what to say, only awkward silence filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>“...You know,” Alden speaks up, causing everyone to turn their heads to her nervously. Not a lot of people knew each other, for all they know, they could be standing in the same room with the wolf. Unlikely, but possible.</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t safe in a house like this, we should’ve gone to the castle, <em> oh heavens, </em> the castle, we have to guard it-”</p><p> </p><p>“You worry too much. Not a good look,” York snorts, but even he’s a little scared. Everyone is. Alden draws her mouth into a tight line and exhales through her nose, defeated. Wherever the wolf was, somewhere far away, near the castle, <em> hell, </em>even in the same room as everyone, it wasn’t going to have any mercy.</p><p> </p><p>“The poor girl is right, don’t talk back to her.” A middle-aged woman with a heavy Spanish accent scolds, and then turns to Alden softly. “Ignore him, you’re right. We better find a way out of here soon, safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Stokely clicks his tongue and leans back against the wall. The wolf had been a legend, a story his father told him when he was little. It was said the wolf appears on a full moon every 300 years, and it would cause a poor innocent civilian to turn against everyone. He supposes it makes sense for someone here to be the wolf, but he can’t bring himself to really blame anyone. Everyone seems nice, innocent, and he’s a member of the Pilgrim Knights. His only duty was to protect the villagers and the castle, not blame them. He hopes he won’t fail his job, but he’s got an uneasy feeling in his stomach and it keeps eating at him. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually everyone breaks off into small groups or wanders the house alone. If they were going to stay here for god knows how long, might as well get acquainted with their surroundings. No one deserves this, really. There were <em> kids </em> here, two of them. Stokely groans, they don’t deserve this.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s got you down in the dumps?” Alden’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, and he looks to his side to find her standing against the wall with her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing… I guess, I’m just stressed. I mean, the castle is all alone, we’re stuck with complete strangers, okay, well not all of them, but you get my point. I don’t know if there’s food, if there’s enough rooms for everyone, if the wolf is near-”</p><p> </p><p>“And York says I worry too much.” Alden sighs before smiling. “Where’s the positive Stokely I know? Don’t worry, if anyone acts suspicious, you know that we knights would be right on their track.”</p><p> </p><p>Stokely stands up, giving a small smile, but he was still full of doubt. “Yeah, I guess so. I’m thinking too much,  not used to it. Sorry boss.” He chuckles, and Alden smacks his shoulder playfully. He guesses just to leave his worries behind, and maybe try and talk with some of the others.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So she was like- <em> whaaaat? </em>No way! You can’t just grow a pig out of nowhere. But as someone who’s practicing witchcraft, it’s totally possible!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gee sis, you should’ve really let her have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know right! It’s like her sole purpose in life is to get on my nerves.”</p><p> </p><p>Some people hit it off great, others felt a little odd around one another. It seems as if most of the friend groups were sorted by personalities, Stokely notes. Brook and Melvin seemed to be siblings, and practiced some sort of magic. He thinks if they were back at the castle, they would’ve definitely been put on trial. They must have been outsiders, people who didn’t live in the village.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the girls only felt comfortable around one another, besides Alden who only stuck around her fellow knights. There was also a quiet group, which consisted of relatively silent and shy people. That seemed to be occupied by Oliver, Wayne, Oakley, and Rigby. Of course, being quiet wasn’t a personality trait, so Stokely wasn’t going to point fingers at them. Especially not his grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the guys were hitting it off the best, probably. Stokely only hears loud laughing from multiple voices, which he thinks belongs to Darren and Leonardo. He thinks he should try socializing with some people, and that was his original plan in mind, but all of a sudden he feels dizzy so he goes to the kitchen to hopefully get some clean water. He didn’t even know who owned the house, if it even had an owner, if they were even allowed to take refuge in here. </p><p> </p><p>Well, there he was again, overthinking everything. He’s not usually like this. He doesn’t feel so good all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Brownie, you gonna eat that or what?”</p><p> </p><p>Stokely almost yelps from the sudden voice which almost causes him to drop whatever he was holding, and speaking of that, when he looks down in his hand, he sees a banana instead of a glass and nervously chuckles. He meant to get water, not a banana. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around wildly until he found the source of a voice, someone clears their throat and he looks down to see a young girl with pigtails, only reaching up to his groin. Stokely wasn’t that tall, but this girl was even smaller than Elton, which he didn’t think was possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry kiddo, I didn’t mean to grab it. Here,” he apologizes, leaning down and extending a hand out carefully, but he can tell what her personality is when she snatches it from him with a pouty expression. Witty, quick, smart. He wonders which group she would fit in.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t treat me like a kid. I’m twelve. Just because you’re older and taller doesn’t mean you’re the king of this world.” She mocks, and Stokely awkwardly chuckles, playing along. He just wanted water, not to get bullied by a little girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, again. I guess it’s best if I leave. Ah, wait, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Holly, spelt H-O-L-L-Y. Not some other weird way you’d spell it.” She says proudly, before continuing. “I know how to write.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I never doubted that. I’m Stokely, Second-in-Command of the Pilgrim Knights. Any problem, just say the name.” He scratches the back of his head, and Holly scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks Brownie. Think you’d be the one needing my help. And fix your hair,” she simply says while taking a big bite of the fruit and shuffling past him. He sort of just stands there, left speechless. By a 12 year-old. </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a long day, and an even longer time frame for who knows how long.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s half past midnight and the civilians all find rooms to stay in. Some didn’t even have beds, but they had to make use of everything in the house. Since some people insisted on sleeping on the beds, multiple people had to share a room, which was a very difficult decision. At first, Stokely thought they would just argue it out and fight for who gets the bed, but he was surprised when many people came to Alden and asked her who gets to stay where. It seems as if she was the house-proclaimed leader, which Stokely could agree with. </p><p> </p><p>After some discussions, Alden opens the door to her and Stokely’s room and lets out a tired sigh. They weren’t sharing a bed. Stokely lays down on the couch and thinks to himself, whilst she sits on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, Stokely. If I catch you deep in thought one more time, I <em> will </em>fire you. Stop stressing yourself! You won’t get any sleep that way.” Alden scolds, but it’s more playful than anything. She was usually a straightforward and down-to-business woman, but she did like letting loose with her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… it’s just,” he looks down at his lap, playing with one of his buttons, “um, who, I mean, uh... do you really think one of us is the wolf?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde softens at his small voice. “For someone who said he wasn’t going to blame anyone, you sure are having second thoughts now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but, it’s just-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. You’re worried. So am I. But I really doubt it.” Alden interrupts, patting her pillows down before laying them against the headboard. “I mean… the howls, they were in the distance when we got here. And everyone arrived relatively at the same time. So… it can’t be one of us.”</p><p> </p><p>She has a point, and Stokely has every reason to believe her, really. Yet he can’t help but have a bad feeling in his stomach. He brushes it aside as the effects of not having any water, and he really hopes that was the case. Nothing else, right?</p><p> </p><p><em> Nothing bad is going to happen… just get some rest, Stokely. </em>He thinks, blinking his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, a shrill scream wakes everyone out of their slumber. Stokely almost trips on the stairs when he tries to get down, but when he does, his breath is knocked out of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness gracious! Valerie is…”</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t say it, I think I might cry...”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on here?! Oh, my…”</p><p> </p><p>Multiple voices ring in his head at the same time, and there are even screams and the sound of someone possibly fainting, but all Stokely can do is stare ahead at the dead body in front of him in horror. He wasn’t the first to assume things, but it really seemed like Valerie’s story was over.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What happened?” Oliver takes a peek around from Nigel’s shoulder in a meek voice and immediately regrets it when his eyes land on the gruesome right. </p><p> </p><p>There was a pool of blood, yes, but it was surprisingly small. Nonetheless, everyone steps back when Alden leans down to examine the body of the woman, blonde hair falling over her shoulder as she presses two fingers to her chest. She’s silent as she checks for the traveler’s heartbeat, and in response, she gets the same treatment. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s gone.” Alden says, it’s quick and short, and a period of silence falls over everyone as a time for mourning. Meanwhile, Stokely just can’t wrap his head over the thought of someone dying.</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s true! One of you is the wolf!” Elton cries, pointing fingers at a random person which just so happened to be Ibis.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? She was one of my best friends! How could you!” Ibis responds through angry tears, sniffling as Primrose shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“First to blame is always the one who dealt it! It’s you, Elton. Why would you do such a thing?! <em>Avere pietà!</em><em>” </em>Leonardo says dramatically, and an argument is broken over in the middle of the room with a dead body. A <em>dead body. </em>Stokely and Alden couldn’t believe their ears.</p><p> </p><p>“EVERYONE.” Alden yells in a peeved voice, and everyone shuts up, not wanting to anger the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you be<em> any more </em>disrespectful? There is a dead body and the first thing you do is accuse each other! Valerie was someone of respect and honor, she deserves a proper mourning. And besides…”</p><p> </p><p>She goes quiet as she turns the body over, and some gasps are heard around the room as she points at a certain spot on the brunette’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t the work of a wolf. This is the work of a human.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe my ears… a human?! One of us! Oh Leonardo, catch me!” Radella puts a hand to her forehead and falls back, not into Leonardo’s arms but into Oakley’s who looks disgusted for a mere second before he sets her straight.</p><p> </p><p>Stokely decides to speak up over the worried chatter. “So one of us is a murderer. To think the wolf wasn’t a big enough problem…” He shakes his head in both frustration and misery.</p><p> </p><p>Alden plucks the arrow out of her body before twisting her face into a grimace as she examines the blood. It’s Valerie’s for sure, but she doesn’t know who the arrow belongs to, which was the main case they had to work on. They couldn’t stay here with a murderer, no one could.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do? O-One of us could die tonight as well!” Fern stops crying into Brook’s shoulder and looks up, eyes red and puffy. Stokely looks at her sympathetically, but he doesn’t have the answer either.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your guard up at all times. Don’t get too close with each other. Don’t make enemies either. We don’t know what this person wants.” Benedict says with his arms crossed. He’s tall and rough-looking, short light-brown hair barely peeking from under his hat paired with small silver hoops in his ears. <em> Very intimidating, </em> Stokely thinks, but he’s not scared. More scared <em> for </em> him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right. <em> Please </em> cooperate with each other, no fighting. Our lives are at risk because of two things now.” Primrose pleads, and everyone nods at the dancer’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do with the body? I say throw it in a closet or something!” York suggests, and Alden turns to him with an upset expression and a clear, monotone voice.</p><p> </p><p>“York. This is no time for joking. One more word of disrespect and we <em> will </em> be having a talk.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Eep! </em>Okay! Sorry boss, don’t kill me!” The redhead shakes his hands in front of him in a desperate attempt to keep peace with her as he hides behind Nigel. Meanwhile, the moustached-man wonders why everyone hides behind him. Oh well.</p><p> </p><p>Stokely sighs through his nose and helps Rigby and a few others pick up the body and stash it away outside. It won’t stay there for long, she’ll get her proper burial and mourning ceremony soon, but Stokely hopes this is the last death. He was taught to be brave when he first became a knight, but now he feels like going back to the days where he was a scaredy-cat. He gets a silent pat on the shoulder and it’s from Alden, who simply nods with a sad smile before walking away. He knows this is her way of saying <em> “best wishes” </em>and frowns as he looks out the window. </p><p> </p><p>Stokely has Alden to keep him grounded and reminded to be brave, but he wonders how long they have to stay here, inside this nightmare of a house. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I made dinner! Children, come down!”</p><p> </p><p>A number of footsteps both heavy and light make their way down the stairs as some people groan or squeal in excitement. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope you’re not calling everyone your child. I’m almost in my seventies.” Oakley grunts. He has a gruff voice full of annoyance as he shakes his head at Radella who has her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Bien abuelo, but just so you know I was referring to the majority.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just turned eighteen.” York chimes in, rubbing his hands at the sight of the food. But right before he was about to sit down, his chair was pulled away by a certain knight.</p><p> </p><p>“AGH! My arse! Elton, you son of a…”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! Take that, you red-haired donkey!”</p><p> </p><p>York and Elton immediately begin to wrestle around on the floor causing most of the people in the room to either roll their eyes or place their bets on a winner. Stokely comes into the room before taking a brief glance at the two dueling on the floor and sighing, sitting down next to Nora and Alden.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s very lovely of you to make dinner for us, Radella. But how did you manage, anyway?” Primrose sits down very elegantly, but it was obvious in her facial expression that she was annoyed at the two troublemakers’ antics. They immediately stop bickering and sit down on some chairs, gulping at the woman’s scary aura.</p><p> </p><p>“Well cooking is one of my many specialties, so I just saw some turkey and a few spices and made what I could with it. Chow down!” Radella answers, and the table thanks her before beginning to eat everything. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Alden smiles, nudging the boy next to her with her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Stokely gives the same response as he leans over to grab a fork and some water on the side. He looks somewhat brighter than yesterday, and Alden’s glad to see that. Despite everyone still being upset over Valerie’s death, they’ve decided to stay positive for the sake of their mental health. She knows that if they were all depressed and shutting themselves out, they’d slowly go insane. And she can’t name a thing worse than staying in a house full of murderers. However, they were still a bit wary of one another.</p><p> </p><p>“You look better than you were yesterday.” The blonde chimes, and Stokely shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I still can’t wrap my head around her death, but… I guess I have to stay brave. For the others <em> and </em> myself.” He says, playing with the food on his plate whilst resting his cheek on one hand.</p><p> </p><p>Alden nods in understanding and takes a bite of her turkey. “Mmph, no, that’s good. That’s the Stokely of Wetherby Castle that I know. Gotta stay positive.”</p><p> </p><p>Stokely hums, but for some reason he can’t bring himself to eat the food on his plate. A weird feeling churns in his stomach. He decides he’s either sick or lost his appetite because of yesterday, but it still makes him feel uneasy. Hoping to distract himself, he asks Alden a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, boss. What was your childhood like?”</p><p> </p><p>Alden wipes her mouth with a linen cloth before turning to him with an eye-roll. “Well, <em> Second-in-Command, </em> let’s just say it was… weird, certainly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Elaborate. I have all the time in the world.” Stokely rests his chin on both of his hands and bats his eyelashes at her, which gets a laugh out of the two of them. They hadn’t joked around like this in quite a while, the last time Alden remembers is back in the castle when they chased each other around with torches.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you really don’t, but I suppose... “ She thinks to herself for a moment before replying. “Let’s just say my parents wanted me to be the perfect daughter. Except their definition of perfect is <em> far </em> from the one in my vocabulary.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we both had strange parents, I think I get where this is going.” Stokely chuckles. His parents were both dead as they left him at a young age, but that’s where Oakley came in.</p><p> </p><p>“For one, I had to wear this stupid dress and bonnet all the time. I was forced to be neat and pristine, so I had my hair tied up in a bun. It was definitely torture. And they made me do all the housework, too. While I was only <em> thirteen.” </em> Alden scrunches her face up into a scowl at the mere thought, and Stokely groans.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, don’t remind me. When my parents were alive, I had to wear this black and white pilgrim uniform paired with the most horrendous hat ever. It was a nightmare. I was only seven, so you can imagine how silly I looked.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I ever saw you looking like that, I think I’d either scream in terror or start crying from laughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Stokely snorts, laughing at the image and another thought in his head. “Yeah, and I just can’t imagine<em> you </em> in a <em> dress.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Alden’s face turns red from embarrassment. “Oh gosh, they’re easily the worst things ever. I’d rather be stabbed by a pitchfork ten times then wear a dress ever again.” She shivers. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad I became a knight at sixteen and got this armor instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Stokely nods in agreement and finally takes a bite of his food. Suddenly, he doesn’t feel that sick and before he knows it, the plate is empty in a second.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And then I said, <em> don’t talk back to me, you cretino! </em> And then he shut up. Guess he was left speechless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeaaah! Go Leo.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Nardo. </em> Leonardo. Say the full name if you’re gonna speak of me.” Leonardo huffs, which makes Darren sweat in place. </p><p> </p><p>Despite Benedict’s warning of not getting close to one another, some people just couldn’t help it. It’s like they were destined to be friends, which greatly annoyed the man to an extent. He sits at the end of the table with the group of quiet people. Looks like they had a new member.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you believe it? That woman died and here they are, having normal conversations, looking like nothing happened… when another one of us dies, no one’s gonna care, I’m tellin’ ya.” Wayne makes a noise of irritation, and his words get a nod from Rigby and Oakley.</p><p> </p><p>“Next thing you know they’re gonna put the blame on us just because we’re quiet.” Oakley crosses his arms, and Rigby scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not our fault we don’t wanna talk to those losers.” He adds, and the group all agree, except for a quiet Oliver sitting in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me, but… what if the attack was really by the wolf?” He speaks up, and they turn to him, listening attentively. Oliver was probably the most quiet and shy from the group. He only spoke when he felt like it was needed, or when he knew no one would lash out at him.</p><p> </p><p>“If you think about it, the wolf was a civilian-turned-rogue, so it’d definitely have some humanoid qualities… what if it purposely killed Valerie in an attempt to make us blame each other?”</p><p> </p><p>Benedict looks down with his legs crossed on the table. “Hmm, nice theory kid. But don’t you think the wolf would’ve tried to kill the rest of us too when it got the chance? I mean, when you’re asleep, you’re in your most vulnerable form. It’s not like we were gonna wake up in the middle of the night and fight back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben’s got a point.” Rigby says, and Oliver deflates, slouching back into his seat. He supposes the man was right. The wolf would have wiped them out when it had the chance.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares, because whoever it is, <em> whatever </em>it is, it’s going down.” Wayne slams a fist down onto the table, which causes some of the others to turn their heads at the sound of the noise.</p><p> </p><p>“And we’ll get rid of it ourselves… without the help of <em> them.” </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>When everyone goes to sleep that night, that’s when the group now known as <em> “The Vigilantes” </em> decide to strike. Not on the others of course, or anyone at all, in fact the word strike shouldn't even be used, but instead they were going to do some inspecting on their own.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you sure we should be going out alone at this time of night?” Oliver trembles, he didn’t even want to come in the first place, but his friends brought him along despite his protests. <em> Strength comes in numbers, </em>they said, but Oliver was sure he was more on the weak side.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense kid, we’re here to catch this murderer or wolf or whatever on our own.” Rigby says, and Oliver deflates at the pet name. What is it with everyone calling him a kid? Sure, he was the youngest from their group, but it makes him think of his family, who he <em> really </em> misses.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest we look near the shed. We put Valerie’s body somewhere over there, so maybe the killer went back to check on it or something.” Benedict suggests, and Rigby raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why in the world would you go back to check on a dead body?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you got any other ideas, you cu-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up ya’ pieces of disappointment. Look here, think I found something.” Wayne snaps, and then gestures them over to some crates at the back of the shed. The men walk over to him and their mouths immediately fall open at the sight in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Claw marks…” Oakley whispers, and the four of them nod slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Large rips in the wood that definitely prove to be claws belonging to some animal of sort stretch horizontally across the bottom of the house. There was no denying. The wolf was near, or maybe even in the house with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great, well instead of one murder a day you can expect two,” Rigby groans, and Wayne shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I told ‘ya, we’re gonna catch this thing. The two of ‘em.”</p><p> </p><p>Benedict sighs through his nose and gets up from his crouched position. Now there was an even bigger reason to not trust anyone. If the wolf was here, it certainly wanted everyone to know it <em> was. </em> And with a murderer on the loose, who knows what would happen. </p><p><br/>There’s only one thing he was sure of. This story was <em> not </em>going to have a happy ending.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>